


The real storm cannot be seen

by sebilion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebilion/pseuds/sebilion
Summary: This is just a short story describing one of the endless realities that are possible after the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second attempt in writing something, so please bare with me. 
> 
> This is the first part, I don't know how much I will write. I will let the viewers decide, if there are enough virews, I will continue it. It is just one possible sequel of the story.
> 
> In my story, Max loves Chloe as a sister and likes Warren romantically. 
> 
> English is not my first language, I tried to write this as correctly as possible and I do apologise for any mistakes in advance! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing she could see was Chloe’s face. She was smiling and crying at the same time and then there was nothing but a flash.  
“Don’t you dare forger about me”!  
Those were the last words she could hear her best friend say! Before she even realised what is happening, she was back at the beginning! 

The blue butterfly was sitting there, waiting for its turn in time and the voice of Nathan could be faintly heard from the ringing of her head. She just crawled and cried silently, trying to feel alive again as her soul slowly returned to her body and this reality in the past. It is all over she thought, Chloe will die and everyone else will live. 

She had to make sure that Kate will not kill herself and that Jefferson will go to jail again, she had to be there for Joyce and try to get strength from Warren’s positive aura! But she just didn’t know how she would manage to do that without screaming on top of her lungs about everything that she had experienced! She was worried that she will forget again soon, the good and bad thing is that she didn’t. For a brief moment she thought maybe she had imagined it all, some sort of weird coping mechanism. But she definitely was not! And all the photos she kept from the alternative realities she had visited was all the proof she had. 

Everything else went as expected, there was a funeral and the blue butterfly was there again! She briefly wondered if in a twisted way this was Chloe’s soul. Warren was standing beside her, in a movement of instinct she moved closer to him. She was about to hold his hand when she reminded herself that this was not her Warren, he was not the boy who got a black eye for her, nor was he the boy who wanted to ‘go APE’ with her and he was definitely not the boy who she had just kissed few days ago; ironically she thought, this will be few days in the future! Joyce did not remember the week with Max, but was excited to see her all the same! As excited as someone can be after they had just buried their daughter! But Max could see that her presence alone gave Joyce comfort. They would spend hours talking, laughing, crying and repeating the circle again. 

The rest of the week went as smoothly as possible, with the exception that Nathan did not confess about the dark room and Jefferson! The anonymous letter that Max so carefully spent hours printing in different locations did not do much at all! The police did question Nathan about it but he denied everything! All in all, it seemed to make Jefferson a bit more cautious! Someone knew! She had to see him in class every day! She also did tell some things to David, pretending that Nathan had told these things to Chloe before he killed her. That hadn’t helped enough though! She couldn’t just point them to the cabin, how on earth could she explain knowing where it was? At least the cameras were everywhere now and David was always silently observing Jefferson! 

Kate was better too! Thankfully, she didn’t try to kill herself and they had few of tea parties together! She was so excited that Max genuinely wanted to be her friend and always listened to her. Listening to others was easy, it muffled her own thoughts and she could forget for a bit! 

She even went to the marathon with Warren and had the time of her life! Brooke was there too, in a different car parked not too far away! She could feel her sharp looks she shot at them every now and again! Max thought she had to do something about it!  
“Hey Warren, the crazy marathon is almost over! As much as I enjoyed it, I feel exhausted and sleepy now, can we get something to eat”? She said while moving closer to Warren in a half hug, just to see if Brooke will react!  
“Wow! Time flies when you have fun it seems! Do you want to eat somewhere, or you would rather get something to eat home”?  
“We have a long journey back home and a full stomach makes people sleepy, the last thing I want is causing a road accident” She said giggling while moving even closer too Warren, he must have sensed the lack of distance because his face was becoming red! Just like her burning neck, if a stare could kill, Brooke would definitely burn Max on the spot. Max slowly and playfully moved back to her sit and buckled up.  
“Lol, fine Mad Max, we will get something from a 24-hour place on our way to the dorms”!  
The journey back was nice and relaxed, filled with good music and jokes about the movies. They stopped at her favourite pizza place; she was so glad that this one was still operational after so many years! She remembered herself and Chloe running for refills and their parents yelling after them to be careful! Oh! How she missed those days, nothing was the same without her partner in time! Without realising it, tears were pouring out of her eyes! Warren was worried but she brushed it off!  
She invited him to her room! She was too scared to stay another night alone and wanted to continue their funny conversation, it helped her soul forger for a bit! He was hesitant at the beginning, but couldn’t resist her in the end.  
It was raining outside and they run as fast as they could while laughing at their fate! As soon as they were in her room she had a Deja vu! Warren was all wet through and cold to the touch, he was shivering! This brought her back to the fateful day of the tornado. Without even realising what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him. He froze and was very confused for a second, then he moved closer and returned the kiss.  
“Wow! I did not expect that! I never thought I would have a first kiss with you and I... I never thought it would feel so sweet yet alive”  
“Well, it is not like it is our first kiss” She said without thinking.  
“What do you mean, I would have definitely remembered it if we had kissed before”  
“Shit! I can’t do this anymore! Warren, I need to talk to you about something! Please don’t call me crazy and listen to me” She said while hanging him the photos she had gathered from every place.  
The first rays of sun were coming out when she was done, thank god they did not have any lessons.  
“I can’t believe you went through all this alone, Max”!  
“Every day is a struggle but every night is a living nightmare”!  
“You don’t need to do this alone any more, you have many people here that care about you! And if I need to sneak in every night until you feel better I will! And God! Jefferson, we need to do something about him”!  
They tried really hard not to repeat past mistakes and they thought they were close to solving this and bringing that monster to justice. Days went by with investigation from a distance. 

And then, without warning she woke up in that room again! Victoria’s body next to hers, she looked too pale for her own good. There was someone sitting in a chair on a dark corner, she couldn’t see who but a cold sweat swept her body when she started guessing in her head!  
“And there she is, my favourite student”! Jefferson was looking down at Max with a disturbing grin on his face!  
She had to play dumb!  
“Mr. Jefferson? What happened, where are we”?  
“Well Max, you won the contest! This unique butterfly photo just won me over”! He said while tossing the photo on the desk next to her.  
“I don’t understand Mr. Jefferson, what is going on, why is Victoria on the floor”? She had to play dumb to survive  
“Well, she was becoming a jealous nosy bitch, I couldn’t let her get in our glorious way! We had an amazing session you and I; you are my favourite model by far! After Rachel that is, such a shame this beauty had to go”!  
“Why am I tied, why do I feel dizzy? Mr. Jefferson, please let me go, it hurts”! She had to play it right  
“DON’T BEG! I HATE IT WHEN YOU BEG”!  
That went well, well done Max! She thought to herself! She had  
“But”!  
“Shut up Max! Did you think that I was this stupid! I had such dreams for you... For us! And you ruined everything with your stupid detective playing game”!  
“Do you think this is a game!?! Are people’s Lives a game to you”?  
“Oh! Sweet Max, everything is a game and I can just play it better than you! You snooze you lose”!  
Max felt her whole world spinning, the tornado never came but her nightmare was still here, it was all in vain! As she was losing consciousness, all she could think of was Chloe’s face, the warm kiss of Warren and the sweet tea of Kate. She had to fix this mess, somehow!


	2. Changing how the story went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is still trying to fix all the mistakes of the past. She is determined to save both Chloe and her town! No matter how many times she will have to start from the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with the story, I wanted to change a bit how the story started, I have no idea where it will lead though. I will try not to alter it too much! But, there will no longer be any rewinding.

Max remembered the torn photo she had in her backpack as a reminder of her story. She had no idea if she could use a torn photo to go back, but this was her only shot! She only hoped that she won’t end up in some sort of crazy torn world, with everything she has seen lately she can expect about anything! A sharp pain in her abdomen reminded her where she was now.  
“Stop twitching, you are destroying my shots! Is this how you want to be remembered Max? Don’t make me hurt anyone else”!  
“I was supposed to be a photographer, n... not a model”  
“Well then, you should have stayed out of my business! This is all your doing Max, not mine! Now stay quiet, don’t make me drug you again”!  
Max woke up tied in a chair. She looked around the room and saw Jefferson smiling as he was editing something on his computer. She looked around and realised to her horror that she was not the only tied person in the room! There were two others there, both people were lying down in a dark corner next to the sofa, she was too dizzy to recognise who they were but she could only imagine. She tried to say something but was too tired for that, she just kept on looking at Jefferson with a look that would make even the worse monster melt down.  
“Oh, my muse is awake! How are you feeling Max? You don’t even need to answer, your face speaks louder than any words you can say now! Are you hungry? Thirsty? I will need to edit this batch of photos before taking more.”  
“Mr. Jefferson, wh...what are you going to do with me once there are no more photos left?”  
“Well Max, unfortunately I can’t erase your memories of this session and you are way too feisty to trust, so you leave me no choice I will have to kill you.”  
“Is there anything I can do or say to change your mind? I am too young to... to die! I have so much more to give, so much more to capture” She couldn’t help herself, she must have looked so pathetic, he was probably very pleased to see a poor girl in such a state!  
“Well well now, no need to be so dramatic! You already have a very good collection, it’s such a shame you’ve never captured a photo of a living person for classwork! Anyway, do you want to drink and eat something before our next session? I wouldn’t want you dying on me, we’re not done yet”!  
Max just nodded, she would need her strength, she would definitely find a way to get out of this mess, she’s done it before! She knew him way better than he knew her!  
After feeding her like a baby for what felt like forever, Jefferson stood up to continue their photo sessions.  
“By the way, I did capture people with my camera, I captured myself too and I’m not talking about a stupid selfie, I had a masterpiece for you for the contest! But then I thought it was the most stupid photo because you hate selfies and ripped the photo apart. I still have it in my backpack, could you...could you check it for me? I want to know if I really had any potential after all.  
It seemed to work, Jefferson brought her the backpack, he seemed interested to see what she had created.  
“There it is, actually there were 2 different photos I took, I wonder if the other one would have been the one eye-catcher that I needed. I know you loved the butterfly but, my original photo was more unique”  
She held her backpack close to her and placed the torn photo next to the butterfly photo he had placed on the table.  
“The butterfly photo so simple, so contradicting! A beautiful butterfly on such an ugly bucket, I love it! It would have definitely won the contest, unique and beautiful perspective on life”  
Then, as he was picking up the pieces of her photo, she placed the butterfly photo in her backpack, she might need it again, he tried his best to bring the two pieces of her original contest photo, she wondered if she could still focus on that from the tear and the distance.  
“Wow, this is amazing Max! You almost make me feel guilty for having to kill you! I love your photo wall, it has a very unique style, and the way your outline is shown! This would definitely win you the contest! Tsk Tsk Tsk, such a shame Max! Why, why did you have to follow me here? Why did you have to destroy your life? Such a shame, such a waste of talent! Anyway, time to continue with the sessi...  
Max couldn’t hear what he was saying anymore, she was deeply focused on what she can see in front of her, herself, the safety of her dorm room and her beautiful photo wall of fame! That was all the mattered now! It seemed to work, as everything around her seemed to change! She was no longer in the dark room but in her room, she turned to look at her camera and shook the photo she had just taken. She briefly wondered if this would still cause a hurricane, or some other bizarre phenomenon! It didn’t matter, not now and not yet! All that mattered now, is to ensure she was ready for the crazy week ahead! She would change everything! She had more than enough time now!  
She quickly bolted around the room and started writing everything in her diary, good thing she had her old diary with her too, she had some important things written there as well, in case she forgot too quickly! She started writing about the events she had just witnessed, along with photos and instructions for herself on what to do. Just before she started forgetting everything, she managed to text Chloe.  
“Hey Chloe, this is Max. I know you probably hate me for not talking to you for 5 years, I had my reasons! But I need to talk to you about something very important, your life is in danger! I know who killed Rachel! Yes, unfortunately she is dead and I can’t change that! Meet me in the parking lot of Blackwell academy at 15:00 I will explain everything! And please whatever you do, do NOT meet with Nathan Prescott, he is extremely unstable and dangerous!  
XOMAXO”  
She felt a bit silly with that ending, but at least it will feel more genuine and would improve her chances of getting Chloe’s attention. She only hoped that her decision was not going to alter this reality too much. She still relied on the information she had from the previous realities to save this one, she was starting to panic when her phone rang.


End file.
